Fallen
by YoominC16
Summary: Cody didn't know when his infatuation with Zack had started. All he knew was that he had Fallen. Cody Rhodes/Zack Ryder Slash One Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of the character's mentioned are owned by the WWE and their respective parties. This story is just fiction._

**A/N: This couple was requested by XxMiickieXx. I hope he/she likes it. She wanted M rated so I hope its hot enough.**

* * *

><p>Cody watched Zack from the far corner of the catering room. Cody watched as conversed with his fellow wrestlers. He chatted here and there with Cena and causally flirted with Eve.<p>

_Eve. That lucky bitch._ Cody thought.

He would do anything to have Zack flirt with him like that. To have Zack whisper sweet nothings in his ear and sexual promises that he knew Zack could fulfill. The thought of Zack's hands touching him in his private places, touching him in general, made him hot all over. The thought of Zack taking him made his lust grow even more. Cody bit his lip to suppress the moan that was about to come out.

Cody didn't really know when his infatuation with Zack started. Maybe he was always obsessed with Zack but he was so focused on being a champion that he was able to keep his feeling bottled up inside. He was able to turn them into fuel so he could burn brightly and become a champion. Now that he was a champion, his feelings were free to run wild. He wanted the United States Champion, and he would have him.

Cody was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Zack leaving the catering area. Cody got up from his table and followed Zack out of the catering area and down the hall.

_Where is he going?_ Cody thought. This part of the arena was empty or so Cody thought.

Cody kept walking, following behind Zack, when one of the stage managers bumped into him, his papers flying everywhere. Cody sighed. He needed to follow Zack but he was a gentleman so he bent down and quickly picked up all of the papers and gave them to the stage manager. Before the stage manager could say thank you, Cody was off and running, trying to catch up with the Long Island native.

When Cody turned the corner, no one was there. Cody walked a little farther down the hallway but it was a pointless move. No one was in the hallway or close by.

_God Dam-_ "Ah!" Cody was quickly shook out of thoughts when he was pulled into a dark room by and unknown source. The door closed with a loud thud and he was pressed up against it. The lights flickered on and he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was the man of his dreams, the man that he had so longed for.

"Why have you been following me Rhodes?" Zack questioned.

Cody couldn't speak. He just stared at Zack's marvelous face and savoring the moment and the closeness.

"Huh? Why are you following me? Did someone put you up to this?"

"No." Cody said in a very unmanly squeal. Cody cleared his throat. "No." His voice was back to normal now. "No, I've been following you because…I have to give you something but I couldn't give it to you in front of everyone."

Zack backed away a little and relaxed. "Oh, OK dude. What did you have to give me?"

_It's either now or never._ Cody thought.

Cody stepped forward and pressed his lips against Zack's. At first Zack didn't move, and this worried Cody, but then Zack brought his hands to Cody's hips and pulled him closer. Zack then began to kiss back and Cody was in heaven. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to deepen the kiss.

Zack ran his tongue over Cody's bottom lip, begging for access, and Cody granted it. Cody opened his mouth and let Zack's tongue explore his mouth. Cody let his tongue gild into Zack's mouth and they soon began to fight for dominance. Cody would let Zack win.

Cody opened his eyes and noticed the white couch behind them. Cody broke the kiss, placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, and pushed him back on the couch. Zack fell on the couch with a soft thud.

"Ompf." Zack said as he fell on the couch.

Cody walked toward Zack and drop to his knees. He ran his hands up his clothed thighs and to his crotch. He started on Zack's belt and popped the button on his pants before getting the zipper undone. He tugged on the pants and Zack got the memo. Zack lifted his hips and Cody pulled down his pants and his boxers.

Zack's harden cock sprang free from his clothes and Cody smiled. Zack was hard for him, only him, and this made him happy. Cody wrapped his hand around the base of Zack's cock before leaning forward and kissing the tip. Cody let his tongue out of his mouth and lick the slit of Zack's cock. Cody moaned at the taste while Zack moan in pleasure.

Cody let his tongue swirl around the head and lick the slit until Zack couldn't take anymore.

"Don't tease me." Zack grunted.

Cody opened his mouth and took Zack's harden member into his mouth. Cody let his tongue glide along the underside of Zack's cock as he took him into his mouth, inch by inch until Cody had swallowed all of him. Cody sucked, slurped, and swallowed around Zack's cock, driving him wild.

"Ugh." Zack moaned. "Fuck, Cody gonna cum."

Cody released Zack's cock with a loud pop. "Not yet." Cody said and stood up. Cody popped the button on his pants and pulled his zipper down and took of his pants and boxers.

Cody then straddled Zack's lap, placing his smooth legs on either side of his lap. "Prep me baby."

Zack took two of his fingers and placed them on Cody's lips. Cody opened his mouth and began to suck on them; emulating the blowjob he had just given Zack.

After Zack's fingers were nice and wet, Zack pressed them to Cody's tight pucker. Zack slid his finger inside of Cody. He was amazed at how tight he was.

"Oh, fuck." Cody moaned and arched his back. The pain quickly turned into pleasure for Cody as he started to ride Zack's two fingers. "Mmm oh, Zack."

"Yeah baby?" Zack said, his voice full of lust.

"I want you inside of me, now."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zack pulled his fingers out of Cody and lined his dick up with Cody's tight heat. Zack rubbed the head of his dick across Cody's heat before Cody grabbed his hand and pushed down on Zack's cock.

"Ah!" Cody moaned as the thick head of Zack's member stretched him. He held tightly onto Zack's shoulders as he sank lower on the Long Island native's cock. Once Cody was fully seated on Zack's cock, he stayed there for a minute trying to get adjusted to the fullness.

"So tight." Zack moaned. "Fuck, so good." Zack felt as if he would come just from the way Cody's ass was suffocating his dick.

Cody began to bounce up and down on Zack's dick, holding on to Zack's shoulders to steady himself. Zack held Cody's hip tightly as the pleasure ran through his body.

"Oh, Oh." Cody moaned and arched his back. "Gonna cum."

"Yeah, baby, get off on my dick." Zack grunted. "Cum baby."

Cody bounced a few more times before cumming all over Zack's black shirt. Cody's ass clenched around Zack's cock and Zack came inside of Cody, filling him to the brim. Zack had never come so hard.

After Zack had regain his breath, he started to speak. "You had to give me that."

Cody chuckled. "Yeah."

"Can I get this again?"

Cody looked into Zack's eyes. "Any time you want it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
